


I found god (a monster as my master)

by black_facade



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 Ben Solo Not Found, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Cults, Alternate Universe - Unspecified English Period, Anal Virgin Armitage Hux, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bodily Fluids, Body Horror, Corruption, Darkfic, Deepthroating, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Eldritch God! Kylo Ren, Emphasis On Nudist Cuz What Is A Clothe Anyway, F/M, Hux Accidentally Enters A Nudist Club, I'm Ready To Go To Hell Woohoo, Killing Old White Man One Chapter At A Time, Killing Unkar Plutt is My Murder Fantasy, Loss of Virginity, Misogyny, Murder, Physical Changes, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Scientist! Rey, Shape Shifting Kylo Ren, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_facade/pseuds/black_facade
Summary: An invitation to be kept in the darkness of the heartIt shall come upon those who are willing and faithfulIt answers clearly as the ringing of the bell***What if I wanted to turn back? Or was it too late for me? Her sound mind screamed. Was this all a trap? What am I inviting into my house? An angel or a demon?Does it all matter? She screamed back to her logical side. After everything I have to endured, I’m on the brink in discovering the Arcane! Why should I turn back now? She asked viciously.***I will see this through the end… Whatever it may be… her mind hissed. I will see it… I want to know it!***Your obligatory Reylo and Reylux (on the second chapter) fic to celebrate this spoopy season. Beware of the tags and the trigger warning in the notes.





	I found god (a monster as my master)

**Author's Note:**

> !TRIGGER WARNING¡  
There are some parts of this fic you may deem problematic.  
1\. There is a failed attempt of rape in one part of this fic. If this is triggering for you, please avoid reading the Sixth Night and resume till you see ***.  
2\. There is a graphic depiction of murder and gore in one part of this fic. If this is triggering for you, please avoid reading the Sixth Night and resume till you see ***.  
3\. This fic liberally depicts Corruption (on Mind) and Physical Changes on Rey. For those who don't like these themes, please exercise "DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ".  
4\. There is a depiction of workplace misogyny on the fic's first part. Please beware.
> 
> Please feel free to comment me if you feel that I need to update my Tags or TW List! Thank You!
> 
> Hello guys! For the next month, I think I will focus on updating this fic since this only has two chapters. And at the same time, I would be slow on updating my ABO fic since I need to focus more on writing my thesis. Not that I'm hiatus, just slow, focusing on my RL stuff.

  


**I.**

**Convert**

Vulgar.

That was the word to describe the object.

Rey Johnson bought the Artefact with every last shilling she owned from a small curio peddler, a lady with a forgettable face and all-knowing smile. Peculiar object it was, being red and angry, the artefact was distinctively phallic-shaped and was made of an unknown material. From one’s touch, it was soft, hard, and warm at the same time.

Rey had spent months of failure on impressing her colleagues. She was set to prove that the Arcane did exist and that there were forces in this world which moved and bound humans and living things alike. But those small-minded men refuted and disowned her for her effort, calling her irrational, impressionable, and nonsensical.

_What’s wrong to be interested in the unknown? Aren’t we scientist aiming to make a discovery? Not all things can be proven by sight, senses, and test! _

Then came the worst blow, they cut her off from the project. Her male colleagues had made it clear that since she would marry to the fortune of Armitage Hux, they would not give her the same opportunity as they were convinced that Rey would leave the institution once she got pregnant to the redheaded Navy’s General. Even more, they refused to give her the same treatment as her other peers on the basis that her sex needed to strive more and they would only give opportunities to others who were more ‘deserving’.

Thus, the reason why shame and anger followed her in thick stench whenever she walked around London was she was fired from her job under the pretence of unsound mind when it was clear that they were too scared to compete with her.

_Those chauvinistic swine! Those simpletons! _

But then again, Rey was, if not, a diligent and educated lady. History may repeatedly write men overruling the fates and favouring against women, transcribing every book with their own feats and might and overlooked every charity and kindness done by their counterparts. And like the other women before her, Rey was hopeful and would not be so easily discouraged. If she did not make her discovery today, she would find it by tomorrow or the day after. She would do so until she disclosed the Arcane one day.

With newly found vigour, she ran to her guardian’s house at Plutt’s Manor. As soon as she arrived at the old two-storey residence, she locked herself in her room and plunged herself into studies for translating the instruction that came along with the Artefact. It was not a helpful guide for it was vague and ambiguous to say the least. It was a start, though.

And a start was all Rey needed.

***

_An invitation to be kept in the darkness of the heart_

_It shall come upon those who are willing and faithful_

_It answers clearly as the ringing of the bell_  
  


***

She could notice the changes that came to her, as immediately as the night she spent her sleep with the Artefact lying next to her – hugged close to her body. She had followed the instruction, keeping it close to her every time and every moment. The effect was…unexpected to say, she did not anticipate it.

Her dream was plagued by carnal acts in which she was the main actress of the said act. She was ploughed by a man with the queerest feature she barely recollected. She remembered his dark mane and alabaster-white skin, recognized his muscle-bound body that was hard and soft at the same time. In her dream, he was hitting her hard and deep. He whispered to her a language she had never heard of, the one that was almost like a chant – a spell to bewitch her. Because when he finished in her, she woke up and found her physique buzzing with a foreign euphoric sensation even if she had never reached her peak.

Lightheaded, her fingers dipped under her chemise to her covered sex. Her fingers dipped inside and found the wetness that was cloudy and almost cream-like. It shone like strings of pearls under the morning light that streamed through the window and she could help but wondered what it would taste like.

As she lapped the essence off her fingers to taste it, she found a violent urge to want more. It clouded her mind with carnal lust and child-like curiosity.

_I want… I desire…_

Still rested on her bed with head lying on the top of her flat pillow, she brought the Artefact to her mouth and sucked on its tip like a baby with a pacifier. Her lips and tongue worked clumsily throughout the length, sloppy from inexperience.

In her new discovery, she uncovered the joyful bliss in the simple effort of quenching her thirst through the Artefact.

***

_She saw the man of her dream in the darkest recess of her mind. His winning smile told her He had gotten something He desired. _

***

Her libido awakened in a way she never experienced before and that she wondered if this was the proof of the Artefact or a self-delusion.

Her peers often likened her to sewer rat; ungroomed and unkempt for a lady, therefore, rat-like. They would expect her to pay attention to her appearance to amend her low-born status. But why should she heed them? Why expecting beauty when her field demanded studios dedication and work in odd hours that she often found herself forgetting to groom her appearance?

_Why should they expect beauty to be permanent in women when they regard it phony in men? _

On the second night, she found her hair getting longer. Her brunette mane turned darker and her tanned skin went smoother and paler than before. The freckles, which were decorating the expanse of her body – the one feature she found unappealing – had slowly turned darker as if she had slowly turned ashen.

And yet she felt pretty, she felt confident. She was sharper – mind, spirit, and body. She could not help admiring this strange woman who was Rey but also not Rey. In the bout of recent discovery, what was not there to love about her new self?

***

_ Is this a miracle? A marvel made by the Artefact? A proof to the existence of God?_

***

The third night she was absolutely certain that the changes she had experienced were caused by the Artefact.

She noted the subtle alteration of her hair, complexion, even figure onto the pages of her research book. To her joy, her malnourished bony figure had turned willowy and healthy, beautiful like those muses immortalized by the Pre-Raphaelites painters. Her nipples perked cheekily and her derriere grew shapely. No parts of her body went unchanged; her iris grew red, her lips darkened, her cheek flushed, even her nails sharpened like a claw.

Being happy with her changes, she walked away from her full-length mirror to pick the Artefact sitting on her study table and went back to kneel in front of her reflection. As she mounted the Artefact to the mirror, she closed her eyes and imagined the man in her dream. She was supposed to imagined her fiancée, Armitage, but her mind keeps on visualizing the man’s proud face as she kissed the tip of the Artefact and licked its underside as she was playing with her bud.

She hummed proudly when her mind supplied a praise.

***

_Good girl_.

***

Forth night she noted that the shift in her psychology followed after her physiology.

She craved acts that would mark her as lewd in society’s eyes, and she had noticed this since the first night. She imagined acts she never considered before, the ones that were sinful and obscene, the kind that would permanently label her as unhonourable.

She decided to accept any transformation as a necessary process, if not, a minor effect, in her journey of proving the Arcane.

***

_Experiences was a proof of existence, for this was one of the proofs gained from senses accepted by the study of empiricism, right? Her mind tried to reason._

_The man from her dreams sat by her bed and smiled at her knowingly. _

***

The fifth night she found herself barely sleeping. There was no moment that night when she felt tired, not even a weariness. Instead, she was energized with new vigour. She needed to prepare the manor for the arrival of her Master. She had to do it if she wanted to please and make Him comfortable in her humble hole! The work would be quicker if she did not have to take frequent breaks to ‘attend’ the Artefact.

She had to paint all of the curtains and textiles black and painted the walls and floors red. After all, those were her Master’s favourite colours.

***

_Smart girl._

***

The sixth night, she drove a rust-covered kitchen knife onto Unkar Plutt’s chest. He found her painting the living room red, unperturbed by his loud arrival. He smelled brewery as usual, having to come back from his nightly visit at Ergel’s bar. His eyes were unfocused and stood unstraight up, he slowly took in the state of his living room, driving him from surprise to wrath. In his drunken stupor, he tried to stop her. His meaty hands grabbed her arms forcefully. But once he saw her naked figure standing before him, wrath dissipated from his eyes, replaced by lust that Rey had become familiar with in the past few days.

But unlike hers, his desire felt dirty and oppressive. She had to turn the situation quickly, she had to fight!

“Why the hell did you paint my living room red? Who gave you the permission?” Plutt slurred at her harshly though his tone carried no fire. He tried to act as if he had been angry, as if he were in control, but his attitude dissipated once his attention turned to her ashen nipples he openly peered at.

“Should I?”

“Of course, girl! You outta your mind? Whose house do you think it is!?” He growled. Plutt suddenly dragged her across the room and threw her onto the sofa which had been painted by Rey. While she was still lying, Plutt took his chance to hover above her. His gaze roamed the expanse of her figure, noting her now changed appearance; her full cheeks, her ashen-grey skin, her willowy figure, and her trimmed dark pubic.

“The hell happened to you? Is this a trend now?” His thick and sticky fingers flicked on her nipples curiously, causing a revolting sensation. “The newest thing you youngster doin’? Vandalizing houses? You wanna summon the Devil, aren’t cha?”

“What do you think?” Rey asked him back, her brows furrowed as she bared her teeth.

“What’s that attitude!? Watch it, missy! You make a mess of my home; you think you can get away?” her guardian squeezed her breast ruthlessly.

She hissed and quickly regained her senses. “For a person who never stayed home and never did a chore for his entire life, you asked too much–“ she snarled at him “– ’m just redecorating it, making this hellhole more liveable,” Rey finally spat on him.

“You little…” his guardian seethed as he was wiping the saliva on his cheek. He hit her hard and true this time, her head was forced to follow the impact of his strength. He raised up to open the button and flyer of his beer-stained pants and said, “You wanna play house? You gotta pay me!”

“No! Get off me, you monster!” Rey tried to push Plutt away, but he kept himself anchored above her. This time, she tried to scratch his face and arms with her claw-like nails, resulting in long bleeding lines across his face.

“You bitch!” Her guardian punched her hard with his fist right on her face. The punch gave a sickly sound of crunch, but still, she took no moment to fight him like a hellcat.

“Get off! Get off! Get off!” she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her manic red eyes turned glowing as it expressed her anger.

“You’re making things harder for yourself, you ungrateful––“

“I said, Get off!!!”

Her arm reached out to the sky and by a miracle, a rusted kitchen knife flew directly onto her palm. She used her chance to stab Plutt right on his chest as he was too occupied with taking his prick out.

He stayed still for a moment before he swayed back to the sofa’s arm, too surprised with everything that happened so fast. He spat blood from his mouth, not so much, onto his hand, but it was enough to make him squeal in fear like a pig.

He fell down from the sofa and tried to scoot away from Rey while pressing down the wound on his chest. The knife protruded like an odd appendage, making Rey want to laugh hysterically because it reminded her of a circus freak girl with too many legs. She stood up to prowl before him with her claws out, sharper by every passing second. Fear dominated Plutt’s pale face as he was watching her coming after him.

“Look! I, I’m sorry! That was a bad joke! I’m sorry, girl!” he reasoned. He kept on scooting backwards, insistent in keeping distance.

Rey eyed him nonchalantly. “This whole time you never called me my name…” she said.

“What?”

“I think it’s a good thing that you never see me, that you never want me except for being useful to you. In the end, it’s easier for me to cast you off my life,” she said with an odd glint in her eyes, “Just like any kids you fostered, whom you’ve forgotten once they were removed from the picture.”

“What–– I––“

To Plutt’s surprise, Rey pulled the knife from his chest with little effort yet in inhumane speed. He screamed loudly as he was panicking to cover his bleeding chest.

“Stop! Stop! Stop!!!” he pleaded.

“Goodbye, Plutt. You made me live in hell all these years. If hell’s around the corner, I hope you’re in it.”

Rey budged to straddle on Plutt’s stomach and stabbed him more on his chest. He sighed a wheezing sound and tried to push her away sloppily. Oh, how the table had turned! She kept him grounded and never stopped to stab him, even when she saw his hands gotten slack and fell onto the wooden floor or even when she felt her legs wetted by his own piss.

Unsatisfied, she moved to stab his face till it was nothing but bloody pulp of mess; till his nose was disfigured, till his eyes popped out of its socket, till his lips were nothing but cuts and teeth. She let out a primal scream once she felt her knife gotten stuck on a hard object and could not pull it out. It seemed she had hit the back of his skull and passed through the floor below.

Once she calmed down, she stood up to walk away from Plutt’s remains. She picked up the lying paintbrush on the floor to resume her painting, not caring of the sticky blood that coated her entire body.

_Master has saved me with the miracle he gave me_, she thought as she was looking back to see the knife standing in the midst of Plutt’s remains. _I’m finally free, _she smiled.

_There were more important things to do._

***

_Those who’ve done me harm must suffer misfortune!_

***

The altar was almost complete by the seventh night.

Rey had worked tirelessly for the last thirty-six hours without food and rest. Yet, she felt stronger than ever. It must have been the Master’s strength flowing through her.

***

_The man in her dreamed caressed her cheek lovingly._

_Never have I gained a worshiper as dedicated as you do. Truly, you’re my most beloved, He said before kissing her in a ravenous fashion, all teeth and tongues_ _._

***

Her body and mind continued to change, even by the eight night.

Never once did she feel the prickle of womanly pride until she found the Artefact. Of her much sudden curious physical transition, the appearance of her ears, horns, and tail was the most shocking. Her ears had grown long, which reminded her of those stories about magical creature of fey.

Horns and tail were synonymous to the Devil, but she couldn’t find herself terrified by it. Her horns were still small; more like a stub. Of these recent changes, her tail was the most peculiar. While she believed it would grow long soon, her tail gave her pleasure when she touch and stroke it. It made her ‘experiment’ with the Artefact in her rear end much more pleasurable.

She hoped that her Master would be pleased with her appearance.

***

_I can’t wait to meet you, sweeting._

***

By the ninth night, Rey noticed something that made her curious.

Her Master.

The name had taken over her mind without notice. She thought of Him every working hour, hoping to be of use for Him. Wanting to please Him and learn more from Him. She wished He’d been here now.

***

_Who are you and what do you want from me? Rey asked the man in her dream without vitriol. Her eyes were beseeching Him to tell her the truth._

_I’ll come to you and you’ll know the truth soon, He said as was He kissing her forehead._

_She felt revered more than ever._

***

Tonight was the night. She had finished repainting the whole house.

She kneeled in front of the black-painted garden door, mounting the Artefact on the keyhole as she was singing chants she had never learned nor understood. By tonight, her horns and tail had grown drastically within two nights. Her horns were long and strong resembling reindeer’s antlers, regal like a crown. Her tail reached four feet long like a small snake and was soft and hairless.

In her rational-scientific mind, she knew she should be afraid. Yet, she did not feel an ounce of fear. Just anticipation.

_What if I wanted to turn back? Or was it too late for me?_ Her sound mind screamed. _Was this all a trap? What am I inviting into my house? An angel or a demon?_

_Does it all matter?_ She screamed back to her logical side. _After everything I have to endured, I’m on the brink in discovering the Arcane! Why should I turn back now?_ She asked viciously.

She held the mounted Artefact with her two hands, cupping its length with reverence before she pressed a timid kiss onto its tip. She gave the object a long lick on its underside; once, twice, thrice on its head before she hungrily swallowed its length in one take. She had practised diligently for the past nights with much enjoyable frustration of never gaining her peak, she would show her Master her “dedication”.

Her heads bobbed as she focused on worshipping the Artefact. Drool flew and ran out of her mouth, falling to her breasts, it was getting more and more unbearable. She had to close her eyes before pleasuring herself by plunging her fingers into her wet sex and played with her nub.

_I will see this through the end… Whatever it may be…_ her mind hissed. _I will see it… I want to know it!_

“Mmm…” she moaned.

Without her knowing, the garden door shifted unnaturally. What once was a door, ancients bars took shape in the current reality, holding the darkness inside at bay. Rey kept on sucking and pleasuring the Artefact, moaning and begging for her Master to appear before her, inviting whatever it is to her house. She did not notice the Artefact kept on getting bigger and longer and warmer. Her mind was too buzzed to run a rational thought.

Out of the darkness a hand materialized and roughly held her horns.

_Finally._

“Mahteh!?” she mumbled. She wanted to scoot back to see the mysterious figure she had invited, but the hands stopped and forced her to swallow all of its length.

She heard a masculine growl as the hands that held her horns kept on guiding her mouth in and out. _Master has come_. The hands suddenly pushed her closer, pushing her to swallow all of Him and made her feel repetitious bumps at the back of her throat. Rey tried to properly breathe from her nose and opened her mouth more to facilitate Him, trying to stick her tongue out so that her Master could use her the way He wanted. He was all she could see, taste, and hear. Soon she felt the overwhelming warmness filled her mouth, which she had to swallow to avoid being choked by it.

She coughed when her Master removed His appendage from her mouth to cup her face. She lowered her eyes to see His clawed, black hands spreading His essence throughout the expanse of her breasts and pinched them.

“M, Master!” She yelped.

Her eyes found His, dark like the universe, yet proud like the smile he put on His plush lips. He was all like her, the horns, ears, tails, and pale expanse of skin; even when He was kneeling in front of her, He was _big_. His scarred face did not frighten her, instead, she wondered who could have harmed Him.

His eyes shone in gladness, as if he had been waiting for her too.

“M, Master? Milord, you’re– I, I have been waiting for so long! I should i-introduce myself! Oh, I– I’m––” Rey’s jumpy introduction was interrupted because her Master decided to give her a hug first. _Ah, I’m so small_, she thought silently.

He cupped her face and peppered her with kisses. But soon when their lips touched, it was all teeth and tongues just like her dream, passionate. Rey moaned blissfully, honoured by His appearance before her. Not every day would a deity appear before its followers and bless them.

“I’m so h-happy you’re finally here, Master,” she said before her Master stuck his long tongue down to her throat. “Mmph!”

Nothing made sense anymore. Rey, Her Master. Written law of the universe upended, science became mute, and the Lord in Heaven, in His comfortable throne, His presence was dim and non-existent before her and her Master. He was _real_! Her Lord was _true_!

Putting her arms around Him, she kissed Him back, retaliating all of His affection in multiple folds. Countering Him with confidence she never knew she possessed, her tongue found His throat as they debased themselves in the carnal act of consuming one another. Her lips pecked His tongue like a cheeky greeting, which earned her His chuckle.

_Time for you to come home_, He said in her mind as He squeezed her derriere deliciously.

_Come_, he said as he stood up to open her once garden door. He turned around to carry her in his arms – one arm was under her legs and the other was supporting her back.

It was a descent into the Underworld, if that was the name of this place. Words could never describe the beauty of it. This was the Darkness. By the stone steps He carried her down, passing the landscape of teeth-like stones, passing the hills with open sleepy eyes and forked tongues, passing skeletal trees with tentacles-like roots that hoped to ensnare one and consume them with pleasure prior to the annihilation.

He carried her down until they passed His followers. They were all like her, her brothers and sisters, with features like her but none of them was the same. But amongst them she saw giants and creatures she had never seen or read before. Some with the bodies mighty storeys tall, some with appendages like snakes and multiple like insects, skins and fur with interesting colours and patterns, others she could not describe. But all of them came to Him and asked Him for blessing, wisdom, and time, never forgiveness.

This was the world free of the concept of sin.

All of them sang hymns of Him as He was passing them by, ignoring those who were now marching behind Him like a parade. He brought her to a dark landscape filled with silver pikes, heading to a red horned-giant whose body lurked over a stone building, the first she saw in this world. Its head was veiled in a big dark fabric, and its hands were nailed down to the building and from it down flowed deep puddle of blood in the colour of vermillion, ultramarine, and viridian.

The pond was her Master waist-high, and as they were walking closer, Rey saw the giant’s multiple appendages, sets of leaking breasts, and its cerulean eyes under the veil. Rey turned around to look at His followers, but all of them stopped before the puddle. Still, smile plastered from their faces, cheering hello and good luck and welcome.

_You’ll meet your siblings soon_, he said. _After your consummation of course_, he smiled.

Consummation. In the past she would have done it with Armitage, her fiancée, and dreaded it like any other women who feared the pain, the blood, the absence of pleasure, the disappointment, and the childbirth. _Oh, how many have died because of childbirth? How many were house-bounded once they became a wife?_

_Countless, _Her Master piped in. _But fear not. You would only want them if you desired them, there is no need to force you. That is not what I wanted when I created this world. All I wanted is all to live painlessly, pleasurably, and––_

“–deliciously, without all of the cruelty, money, and sin. All were pure, beautiful and noble,” she said before she gave Him a kiss on His plush mouth. “The world where everyone is equal, except for You…” she continued.

_Clever girl, _He purred.

He put her down to the ground and led her deeper into the darkness until she saw a stone altar with nothing to worship. _Come, My Rey, Stardust dear, _He cooed as He was lying down on top of the flat surface. _Come and join Me, and We’ll be eternally unseparated_, He pulled her so that she would be seated on His pelvis.

“I, shouldn’t I be the one who’s down there?” she asked, not noticing the teeth-invested tentacle slowly creeping down to them from the darkness above, slowly caressing her dark hair and ashen skin.

Her Master smiled. _Oh, Rey, that would be for another time. Just follow my lead and I will reward you_, He said before His long tongue slithered down His chest to flick at her nub. She gave Him a squeak before hitting His chest playfully. Then it dawned to her that He was her god, and she had just hit Him, albeit jokingly.

His hand moved to cup her sex, teasing through her naked wet folds before finding her nub and played with it. _Now, no more playing,_ her Master said darkly as He was watching Rey’s slowly melted to His touch.

“Yes…” she said breathily.

While His fingers kept on teasing her, He watched her slowly pass, being an air, turning to fire, then to water. Her ashen face was flushed in a darker tone of grey, her back arched to His touch, and her hip was moving down to grind onto the heel of his palm. She was getting closer, nearing her crest before He suddenly moved her to line his length then impaled her swiftly.

She screamed at the top of her lung, wetting herself accidentally in the process.

“M, Master…” she pleaded weakly, her dark hair fell and covered parts of her face, making an impression of a debauched Madonna.

_Sssh_, He kissed her tenderly to soothe her. _Do you still feel the pain?_ He asked whilst rubbing on her clit tenderly. Pain slowly dissipated from her, replaced by an intense pleasure and madness.

_No_, she thought. _Pain can’t begone this quickly._

_Let go, Rey. Let go, _her Master demanded.

_Yes, Milord. _

_Kylo…_

Her crest suddenly hit her without knowing, exploding without any signs, just like the tentacles that suddenly came to her and secured her arms so that they were positioned up above her head. _Beautiful_, she heard her Master praised her as He eyed her breasts that were framed by her falling hair lewdly. _Her Kylo_. Another tentacle demanded to enter her mouth and press her tongue.

There was no shame anymore. There was only a reward.

Her Master sat up to look at her closer. Her eyes were unfocused, there were lines of drool coming out of her mouth. He had taken her virginity which she had saved for Armitage, yet no guilt came to her, not even the face or the name of her fiancée was crossed in her blissfully empty mind.

He smiled at her before giving her a sloppy kiss, before marking her neck with his fang-like teeth that tore through her flesh but gave her more pleasure. Like His sudden rough behaviour, the tentacles roughly slithered around her waist and pulled Rey away from being seated on her Master’s cock. They entered her twin channels violently, making her scream at the top of her lung, out of joy of being filled, all while having her tail being pulled and stroked at. Others even grope on her breasts and played with them deliciously.

“Master, Master, Kylo!!!”

The tentacles positioned her so that she would be lying on the altar, with Him above her, on His rightful place. He entered her again, but this time, unlike the first, it filled her with joy and gratification. So much desire flowed into her that it numbed her mind with bliss.

“More! Please! More, Kylo!” she begged him.

_Yesssss._

He pounded her more, fingers teased her nub more, all while she was too pliant to notice His transformation. Soon the tentacles that held onto her body were replaced by more hands, till it was nothing but six hands to engulf her small frame. His horns grew more pairs though He showed no difficulties holding His head up, all too focused on pleasuring this sweet girl.

_Sweet Rey, The One Awaited. My Stardust. Starlight._

He could not stop His transformation, nor did He want to stop. His dark hair grew longer, His skin shone pale like the moon, all while she was lost in having her repeated climax, she did not notice seven skeletal wings that came out of His back violently. His nine eyes slowly turned citrine in the iris and crimson in His sclera. His teeth turned to fangs, hands to paws and claws, tail turned to be shaped like barbed wire, and skin to scales. Then finally, halo to broken halo, blazing like the terrible fire of star, while its centre was nothingness that pulled everything inside. He was like the Devil Himself.

He roughly flipped her so that she would be on her stomach before entering her with a loud growl. He held her down, grabbing her hair roughly, positioning His knees wider so that she would open only for Him. She wailed like a banshee, loud and clear in her moan.

“Please, please, please! Don’t let it stop, Master! Don’t end this, Master! I want more, give me more, please!” _Let me have You forever! Let me worship You eternally! Don’t leave me alone in this wretched world! Never leave my side! I want You; I need You; I love You!_

_Yessssss…!!!?_

_Mine!?_ He growled after He suddenly gave a powerful thrust which she responded with a scream and laughter. To her surprise, she reached her crest at the same time He suddenly pulled His length out of her, resulting in her tantrum and mournful moans. He peered to see her teary eyes, now bright red like a ruby.

The tentacles held on to her legs and filled her again to the brim while He was enjoying her fuck-drunk expression. Fluid squelched out of her lower orifices as He was pressing her lolling tongue with His thumb, while His fingers were exploring the cavern of her mouth, commanding her to suck His whilst He sought the depth of her throat.

It was too much. Then, she blacked out.

***

She was lost, truly lost. So much time had passed by. She could not remember; she may have preferred not to be aware of it. She was worried lest she would lessen her pleasure. All while she was lost in Him, lost in the pleasure of having His tongue pleasuring her sex. She was blissfully unaware of the world. In her mind, she kept on hearing Him chanting.

_Mine, mine, mine!?_ All were primal, chaotic, and masculine.

“Yes. I am yours. Now and forever,” Rey swore.

He moved Himself so that he would be seated before slowly impaling her so that He was deep in her, rooted like a disease. He suddenly pressed her down. The sensation it gave was kin to falling endlessly, and with it, He finished in her, drowning her inside with warmth that was so thick and alive. He kept on pounding her, thrusting her, giving her an unending crest of pleasure after pleasure. Two of His hands covered her head while the other two held her arms, and the others painfully drew lines after lines of beautiful patterns across her body. Its centrepieces were at her chest, between her breasts, on her navel, her mon pubis, and the biggest, the expanse of her back. It bled before it healed, leaving beautiful traces of silver lining on her skin behind.

In that short yet lengthy moment between death and alive, she was being remade. She was destroyed with every pump, with every thrust He drove Himself as He made Himself seated, rooted in her. He marked her permanently. She died multiple small deaths and she was reborn anew.

Broken first, then whole.

***

_In her last moment before she fell to her slumber, she saw it. The reality was her Master was monstrous and beautiful in His unimaginable glory. He was beyond the understanding, radiant beyond words. In His darkness, she saw truth clearly, like the moon and stars in the dark oblivion of the universe. No matter it was hidden, it was there. Undeniable._

_This is the real God._

_Her God. _

***

He carried her across His forest with His followers parading behind him; His worshipers, her siblings. Curiosity drew them to flock together, peering for His newest and most favourite addition. They were not mindless like human; all were aware of and reverent only to Him, not blinded by hubris that would slowly destroy them in near future. They were all loyal, all were His beloved.

Their horns and tails filled the edge of His horizons, but still, He did not slow down. His Rey needed a good rest after her final transformation. Sooner or later they would have their time to introduce themselves to her, make her at home in this realm He made out of desperation, out of reach by the lies and vanity of His fellow kind.

Amidst the thorns and dry branches, He found His bed at the centre of His forest. More of His worshipers had been waiting for him to come home.

_Master_, they hissed. _Well come back…_

He walked closer to lay her down to the centre of His bed, softest of all His realm. She was deep in her dream, that He could not stop feeling envious of whatever her dream was. He scooted to her side and hugged her from behind, all of His hands and skeletal wings enveloped her like a blanket in cold night.

Soon His followers came closer and laid their heads as they circled around their Master and His favourite. This was her new reality, though He believed she would not have any problems with adjustment.

_Master_, she mumbled timidly in her sleep.

***

_My dear Armitage. _

_I’m so sorry._

_I have to break off our engagement as I am no longer free to marry._

_You see, Taj. I misunderstood the instruction of the Artefact. It was never about inviting Master into my home; I was invited into His._

_He taught me so much along the way. Aside from His intelligence and wisdom, I’ve learned of His endless compassion; he wants every living being to be happy. Then I’ve learned of His imprisonment, the injustice of it! How could they! He loved them all! The world is full of cruel creatures that misunderstood His messages and His intentions. One day He will show them the truth of His way!_

_Oh, Taj, if you only knew how much I love Him, you would surely forgive me! He was so patient with me as I struggled to take all of Him. There was no need to hurry… He waited until I was ready. And when I was… _

_Oh, Taj… I can’t find the right words to describe it. There are no words grand enough._

_He was insatiable! I understood the purpose of my transformation. I don’t think a human being could survive His passion._

_It was never-ending. _

_It was like dying._

_What I didn’t understand at the time was that He was preparing me for my final transformation… I was not complete yet. Perfection takes time, so much time. _

_But finally, when I thought I could bear no more, he finally spoke to me. Or, maybe I choose to believe that it was a question._

_I’m so sorry, Taj. I’m so sorry!_

_I’m so sorry. Please forgive me, I beg…_

_I know I‘ve set out to find the Arcane to prove my detractors that they were wrong. But I’ve found much more... so much more! Oh, Armitage, if you could only see what I’d seen, you would understand! I’ve seen beauty beyond imagining…_

_I pray that you will find love again. You are a strong, intelligent, and capable man. I know how difficult it will be for you to find a woman who can accept your peculiarities, but I am confident that you can do it again. Join us, Taj! You need not be alone. I know that He would love to have you._

_Sincerely,_

_Rey Johnson,_

_Loyal Servant to Kylo Ren._

**Author's Note:**

> Summary for the Sixth Night:  
Plutt found Rey painting in his living room red, naked. Ignoring her strange changes, he then proceeds to force himself on her while she manages to defend herself and stabbed him on the chest. The night ends with Rey kill Plutt till his was nothing but bloody pulp and resumes her painting without any guilt.
> 
> Music:  
Higher Love by Depeche Mode [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sG0-mrYG4uE)  
In Your Room by Depeche Mode [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jmucaIS_HmY)  
Mercy in You by Depeche Mode [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=igUNDu8DNbI)  
Oh, Oh, Oh, please comment on this story, please! A comment (or kudos or bookmarks) is like a pleasure I received, just like Rey's from Kylo.


End file.
